


The Grave Shift

by PerryPurpleFingers



Series: Egoween 2018 [2]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, egoween, halloween Challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPurpleFingers/pseuds/PerryPurpleFingers
Summary: "If you don’t put that coffin back down where you found it, I swear to god you’ll regret it."





	The Grave Shift

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 2 for a egoween challenge on tumblr

Ha! It was simple. Dark had done this hundreds of times before. Tonight was no different. His victim was unsuspecting and feeble. The question was how. He could do anything. His imagination ran wildly through all the possibilities. There was only one way to resolve the indecision: cards. Dark’s deck contained several unique methods. After a brisk shuffle, dark drew a single card and read it. With a grin and a nod, he returned the card to the desk.

“Easy.”

Well dressed and confident, Dark waited for the perfect moment to strike. He was unbelievably patient and could sit for hours. With solid focus, the demon hid motionless around the corner. It was all planned out. His target always walked by at the same time every evening. Dark glanced at his watch. Mere seconds remained.

Rag in hand, Dark prepared to pounce. The moment his victim grew close, he struck. He pulled them around the corner, and before they could shriek for help, he covered the soul’s mouth with the soaked cloth. They collapsed effortlessly into Dark’s arms. With a clean snap of his fingers, the pair vanished from the scene.

Later that night, Anti needed some fresh air. He was bored, and Dark wasn’t responding to his texts. Walking the streets, he was disappointed to see everything closed. The bar was always open, but Anti wasn’t interested in drinking. After wandering about, the demon passed the city’s cemetery. With a devilish smile, he bounded over the fence and began exploring.

Graveyards fascinated Anti. The concept of there being dozens of dead bodies beneath his feet felt amazing. He also enjoyed investigating any peculiarities in the graves such as notes or vandalism. There was something about mortal death that Anti couldn’t grasp. Why did humans bury their dead in such a ceremonial way? What was the big deal? People die every day.

After about an hour of cemetery exploration, Anti came across an open grave with a pristine looking coffin in it. He could have sworn he heard a thump come from within the casket. Intrigued, Anti jumped down and put his hand on the lid to open it.  
Before he continued, Anti changed his mind. Instead, he grabbed the bottom of the coffin and began lifting it out of the grave. He had no idea why he was doing it, but he didn’t care to stop.

“If you don’t put that coffin back down where you found it, I swear to god you’ll regret it.”

Anti looked up to see Dark, arms crossed as usual. He should have known he was up to something like this. He grinned at the very idea.

“Sure thing, kitten.” Anti smirked, dropping the casket back into the grave and giving Dark a brief hug.

“You know better than to interrupt my work.” 

“I know, I know.”

Anti knew Dark was serious, and he loved it.

“When expect you to be home?”

Dark sighed and gave Anti a slight smirk and a kiss.

“Give me an hour, and I’ll be all done here.”

After one more hug, Anti jumped onto the fence and turned back to Dark.

“Don’t take too long!”


End file.
